


[Podfic] The Fifties

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Catastrophe, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Pregnancy issues, Sacrifice, Science Fiction, Spy Stuff, Suburbia, Weddings, barbeques, drag racing, the end of the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "The Fifties" by Speranza. </p>
<p>"Because everything's all right, isn't it?" Bucky said. "Everything's great. I'm so happy; I never thought I could be this happy. You're happy, too, aren't you, Peg?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Fifties

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fifties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024944) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



 

  


This podfic been updated with new higher quality sound editing as of July 1, 2017! 

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpczJlU01kSjhLNEE/view?usp=sharing) (158 MB)  

**Download** : [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpeHd5clhHVXFjQTQ/view?usp=sharing) (78.8 MB)  

Length:2:52:45 

**Author's Note:**

> I took this fic out for what I thought would be a casual weekend fling, and after a passionate whirlwind romance filled with drama and heartbreak, we are now happily wed and living in a small suburban bungalow and thinking of getting a dog. There may be a word that encapsulates all the feelings I have about this story, but I don't know what it is. It's probably in German. Which I don't speak, as will become obvious. Immense thanks to Speranza for listening to me rant drunkenly about our epic love, and for blessing our union.
> 
> Thanks to you know who for helping with the cover!
> 
> If you like, consider [ reblogging on Tumblr](https://quietnighty.tumblr.com/post/142239148269/podfic-the-fifties-quietnight-captain)!


End file.
